


Lunar New Year

by KeyUhn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Cat Named Mushu, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Benches, Bittersweet, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Colors, Cuddling, Dad Hanzo, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, Hanzo Is Lame, Hugs, Kisses, Kissing, Lijiang, Lunar New Year, M/M, Mei And Genji are bffs, Multi, One Shot, Possible Sequal, Sick Fic, Sick Genji, Slow Build, Stomach Ache, Strict, Tylenol, Young Genji Shimada, Young-ish Mcree, bad fluff, more tags to come, mulan - Freeform, platonic, sparrow - Freeform, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyUhn/pseuds/KeyUhn
Summary: Au:It's Lunar New Year and a certain green headed boy just wants to see the fireworks.





	Lunar New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to show this to anyone and it was just meant to be shown to my friend but APPARENTLY this has to been shown to the world so here it is, my terrible one shot

The sky was light blue colour with a mixture of yellows and pinks setting in as the sun started to set, beautiful so it seemed but nearer towards the night it will be filled colourful fireworks lighting up the dark sky as thousands of families watch from below. Taking his sight away from the window Genji sighs with a hint of sadness, unfortunately for him he caught a bad virus causing him to get a stuffy nose and terrible migraines which resulted in his own brother to force him to stay put in the Shimada household for the night on account of his illness, normally Genji would listen to his elder brother but this night was highly different as it was the Lunar New Year which is one of the hugest event to partake here in Lijiang, everyone who is anyone will be out tonight celebrating that is of course except young Genji whom laid upon a stiff mattress also known as his bed. It was 8:36 pm and the fireworks were apparently to go off at 10:00pm sharp so most families were down at the market trying to steal whatever deal they could get their hands on, Genji asked himself as to why he made himself lay of this uncomfortable piece of latex cotton, maybe sometimes it's okay to break the rules? He sat up and trudged down the stairs due to a severe headache throbbing throughout his head, no way could he go out and watch a firework show with this painful headache, "but good thing drugs exist" he says aloud with a small chuckle as he walks towards the washrooms black medicine cabinet, unfortunately for quite small Genji he noticed the Tylenol that he would be needing was at the very top shelf of the medicine cabinet "Hanzo you damn skyscraper" Genji said with anger with a hint of jealousy having to tippy toe it and look like a fool in front of his pet cat who was named Mushu courtesy of Genji when he was 11 and was a star struck fan of Mulan. He eventually managed to snatch the medicine bottle and pop the lid open to grab 3 Tylenol's keeping 2 for later and one for as of now, he popped the white pill in his mouth as he turned the washroom sink on and bent down while he bobbed his head under the faucet to catch the water coming out and into his mouth to help ease the pill taking, he swallowed it whole and slipped the bottle back into the medicine cabinet after closing the lid and walked out of the washroom while Mushu trailed behind.

Around a half hour later the sky was now a dark blue colour with tiny white dots invading it along with a crescent moon, beautiful so he thought as he took his eyes away from the sky. Genji had just recently left the Shimada house in order to see the fireworks he'd been dreaming about for the past couple of nights, the night was fueled with chilly January air which caused the young Shimada to shiver a bit as to which he cursed himself for not wearing a jacket or some form of warmth for his bare cold arms, he walked through the gardens of Lijiang and started to think back to all the fun times he would have here with his childhood friend Mei whom he hadn't spoken to in years, during the winter they used to build all sorts of structures like snow castles which was the equivalent to sand castles, he looked down at the ground and sighed the second time that day and kept on walking and crossed over the bridge and towards Lijiang's towers where the event would be held, stopping for a moment to slide off one of his worn out sneakers as to which one had held a tiny pebble inside which was making his journey quite the tedious one, after fixing the problem he ventured down a side path trying to steer away from any signs of crowds that would be huddled in the main area as to where the event was being held, he pulled out his old cellphone which wasn't much since he never really felt the need to have anything very high tech and noticed the time was at 9:55 pm, "Heh, I seem to be a slower walker than I thought" Genji said quietly aloud since he left his home around 8:55, he slide his crappy cellphone back into his back pocket and started to scan the area for any available spot that would be perfect to see the fireworks, his eyes lightened up when he saw that a bench was left untouched near a imperial guardian lion statue which gave a beautiful sight for the fireworks that would be coming on very soon, he walked over towards the chipped brown bench and whipped it down before sitting with the palm of his hand not wanting to get any dirt on his clothes and brushed his hands together and took a seat on the bench. Genji fidgeted in his seat with excitement seeming as if he was a child the night on Christmas Eve waiting for it to be morning to open the gallons of presents that awaited under the tree, that is until he noticed a broad looking man walking towards him as to which his feathered eyebrows furrowed since he thought this was an area most people wouldn't know of since it was so secluded from the main area of the Lijiang Tower as to where the fireworks were about to go off, Genji acted as if he never noticed him and kept his eyes on ground hoping the woman would walk past him but his luck was never the same ever since he smashed that pocket mirror his brother owned in vain, the man came by the side of the bench and asking Genji if anyone was sitting here, "No.. course not" Genji responded hesitantly not looking the man in the eyes, the strange man didn't quite look like he was from this area since he wore some sort of ridiculous looking hat and was more tan than most people around here. "You smoke?" He asked as to which Genji shaked his head no as he watched the man pull out a pack and a lighter from his inner jacket pocket, he lit up the stick and took a drag slowly and exhaled, "So what are you doing all alone out here darlin'? Where's ya family?" The man said curiously and Genji's face sheepishly turned a shade of red and pink at the choice of words the man used, " I.. I was supposed to go with my brother but he forced me to stay home since I have a bad headache problem and stuffy nose" Genji said shyly, "Well that wouldn't explain why you're here then now would it?" The man said with a smile while Genji played with a loose thread on his shirt "Well you see I snuck out since I really really wanted to see the fireworks which only come once a year and it's kinda one of my favourite things to see, please don't tell me brother" Genji said worriedly thinking the man would out him, "Honey don't chu worry I wouldn't tell a grasshopper" he said with a chuckle, Genji had a wave of relief. Suddenly a loud bang went off which caused Genji to flinch a bit since he wasn't expecting such a noise hoping the broad man wouldn't notice such an action, "You okay there darlin'?" He asked with concern as he tilted his hat upwards with his thumb to get a better look at Genji to ensure he was alright "I'm fine, I was just startled" Genji said embarrassed. Both continued to sit in silence and watch the show not speaking a word

The show was half way done and it was around 10:32 pm according to Genjis cellphone, he looked down at the ground and played with a rock on the hard cement with his shoe trying to pass time, soon a chilly breeze came along and started to make him shiver and chatter his teeth quietly as to which the strange man noticed, he took off his large jacket and wrapped it around the smaller man and gave a smile, "Thanks.." Genji said with a slight smile while his cheeks continued to glow red with shyness that was brought upon him by the sudden sweetness of the stranger, "Anyday" he responded with another stupid smile plastered on his face. A couple minutes went by and the man got a phone call as to which he got up off the bench to take, Genji watched him curiously wondering as to what the call was about, he tried to make out some words the man was saying but he was too quiet and far to be heard for Genji so he just slumped down in the bench and pulled the jacket around him tighter while he smelt the mans cologne lingering on the coat "Good taste he must have" he muttered since the smell was astonishing. The stranger came back to the bench and told Genji he had to leave on account of personal things as to which Genji frowned knowing he didn't know anything about this man not even his own name other than he knew he liked to smoke 2 packs a day. "Keep the jacket, you're gonna need it out in this weather" he said worriedly and was about to walk off when Genji yelled "Wait!!" as he stood up quickly wanting to talk to the stranger for one more minute, the man turned around "Yes darlin?" He asked, "What's your name?" Genji asked knowing that this was something he should have asked a while back, the man laughed and walked towards Genji until he was basically inches away from him and replied with "Names Mcree," he happily said, "Oh well my names Genji and it was really nice meeting you Mcree" Genji said with red checks and with a couple sniffs after, the man smiles "You too Genji" and kisses his cheek and begins to descent away from him while he stands there dumbfounded and blushing like a bride, he stood there and just listened to the fireworks go off in the night sky as he watched the man walk away.

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes please let me know, and criticism is welcome :)


End file.
